


Growing Up

by skullosaurus



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Human AU, M/M, Slow Romance, kinda fast, kinda slow, like every character appears somewhere, two young boys becoming friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullosaurus/pseuds/skullosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The soon-to-be-superhero lives an unexpected boring high school life, trying to distance romantically from his peers and fearing the consequences of his superhuman powers (for example accidentally crushing someone to death in a simple hug). When a new student, a green haired boy, arrives, Splendid finds himself interested. Did he find someone with whom he wouldn't have to worry about his superpowers, or is the new boy just another teenager with a complex past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> I decided there weren't enough SplendidxFlippy fanfictions and wanted to contribute to the number. This was written compulsively and so any suggestions on what to correct will be gladly accepted. Please note that some things may be unclear now, but Ill enlighten them soon enough; I wont pull this story into much length. In addition there will probably be some nice Flipqy vs. Splendid action in the future.  
> Constructive criticism appreciated and may the vortigaunts watch over you.

Another day in the Happy Tree Friends world. Yet Splendid wasn't one of those with a normal routine. He couldn´t help the way he was, his superhuman strength was too much for the people around him to handle. He lived alone in a nice house a hill away from the high school he went to. Only a little bit and then he´d be able to graduate and continue living without interfering with other people. He believed himself lucky that it´ll be only two years until that, but it all changed when another came to school.

Splendid awoke with a sunbeam reaching out from under the curtains and into his face. He stretched leisurely and yawned, before scrambling out of bed after noticing the time. Rushing, he quickly wrapped his red headband around his skull and clothed himself in blue jeans with a white shirt and matching navy jacket, which flopped around his thin waist as he quickly ran to spread a toast. Grabbing his schoolbag and tying his shoes, he ran out the door with the piece of bread in his mouth. He quickly scouted down the street before lifting up into the air. His school had demanded he would retain from flying, but in the occasion that he would be late, Splendid thought it would be excusable. He finished the toast and licked his lip as he continued to soar over the houses, enjoying the soft breeze that threw back his messy azure hair. Glancing down, he saw the school just a bit away, so he decided to land and run the rest of the way. On his way, he easily surpassed fellow late-runners and chuckled as they exclaimed at his fast pace. He arrived at the gate and continued running over the school grounds until he entered the building and walked into the halls. Quickly climbing the stairs he landed in his classroom, not at all out of breath.   
He was glad the bell didn´t ring yet, and he strode over to his seat and let his schoolbag thump next to his table. He checked the room and immediately saw the two thieves, Lifty and Shifty. He marched over to them, noticing the gleeful expressions on their faces.   
´´What are you guys smiling about? ´´ Splendid warily asked.  
The twins looked up at him, their grins broadening. ´´We got a new student coming in soon, ´´ one of them said, ´´and we heard delightful gossip about him as well! ´´ the other one concluded.  
Splendid leaned carefully against their table, ´´Oh really? I bet you´re just happy because you have another victim to steal from.´´ Shifty leered comically at the remark, ´´We don´t steal, Splendy.´´  
His twin chirped in as well, toying with the handy stuck in the back pocket of Splendid´s jeans, ´´Why on earth would you suspect something so ludicrous? ´´  
The bell rang, and instead of replying, Splendid made his way back to his desk, making sure he still had his handy. He sat down, leaning back against his chair, wondering who the new student would be.  
It took a while for the newcomer to arrive, and half the day passed. Splendid, sitting on a concrete bench with several classmates around him, was biting into a convenience-bought sandwich in front of the gates just as a car pulled up. Glancing up surprised, Splendid ignored his sandwich and put it down on the plastic wrappings next to him. The people around him murmured excitedly to each other as the black, gleaming car came to a halt. Splendid couldn´t help watching the door of the vehicle warily, wondering what kind of kid would have to put up such a theatrical entrance. He was beginning to think that it would probably some snooty male version of Lammy, when the driver´s door opened and out stepped a man with blue short hair. He was clad in a white doctor's outfit and he walked with an important strut around the car and opened the passenger´s door. By now his friends had also quieted down, as they observe with anticipation. What came out of the vehicle was a surprise for Splendid. A boy around his age, maybe a bit younger, straightened up, wearing casual army clothing; combat boots, an open jacket with a white wife beater shirt and dog tags. He had messy green hair with an army cap upon it. He gazed around himself, his face strangely bitter and down beaten. The driver handed him a schoolbag and retreated into the vehicle and drove off. The strange boy didn´t look back, and headed on into the building. Splendid looked after him, as did his classmates too. A blue-haired girl named Petunia next to him exclaimed after a prolonged silence, ´´Oh my god he´s hot.´´

As the bell chimed signaling end of lunch, Splendid headed nervously towards his class. He looked down at his unfinished sandwich and threw it away, his hunger diminished. He slid the door open and walked in. Some of his peers were already seated, expecting the newcomer apprehensively. Glad he wasn´t the only one, he took his place as well. The classroom filled slowly, and it seemed to take an eternity until their teacher arrived. He pulled after him the boy, who seemed to want to distance himself as much as possible from everything around him. But it wasn't a face of disgust, but rather a face of worry and fear. They stopped in front of the class. ´´This is Flippy, everyone. He´ll be staying here for now. Everyone be nice to him.´´  
After everyone mumbled their greetings, the teacher continued, ´´In addition you should not be very loud around him. It scares him easily.´´  
The class tittered slightly. Flippy´s face burned with embarrassment, and Splendid couldn´t help chuckling softly at it. The teacher pointed to the seat in the back of the class next to Lifty, and the new boy marched over and set his bag down. Immediately, the hour returned to the normal schedule, but looking back Splendid could see Lifty leaning over to Flippy and starting up a chat. After a while, Splendid saw Lifty sneaking a hand towards the bag to pick the wallet that was hanging slightly out. But to his surprise, Flippy noticed instantly. He took the wallet out of Lifty´s frozen hands and placed it back in his bag. Splendid turned back and smiled. He thought to himself that the new one didn´t seem to be too bad of a person.  
Splendid´s grin widened at the end of the last period. He stretched comically and huffed. He was about to head over to Flippy when someone stepped into his way. ´´Giggles? ´´  
He looked surprised down at the pink-haired girl. She was playing around with her fingertips, avoiding his eyes carefully. Her face was slightly red. ´´I-I want to talk to you.´´ she managed to say.  
Splendid quickly looked up at Flippy, who was already starting to leave.´´Okay, alone? ´´ He finally agreed.  
He would get another chance to speak to the new classmate another time. Giggles nodded and they left the classroom. They continued to walk until they ended up at the top of the empty stairs. Splendid crossed his arms behind his head and looked questioningly at the girl in front of him. Her face shone a bit brighter and she stumbled on her words as she said, ´´Spl-Splendid. I wanted to ask you. Do you have a- a girlfriend? If not can I be y-yours? ´´  
His eyes widened, but he retained his surprise to a minimum. He looked down. He wasn´t sure if he really wanted to involve a girl into his life, considering he was supposed to be a superhero and could harm her. He also didn´t really want Giggles. He´d been asked out before, but he never really thought they were right for him. They tend to be the usual kind of girls who liked his looks, and how he excelled in most sport-involved activities. He sighed inwardly, and started to say, ´´I´m sorry-.´´  
But he couldn´t finish his sentence before Giggles broke out into tears right in front of him. Taken aback, Splendid spluttered. ´´I´m sorry!´´ he reached out to pat her on the shoulder to try and make her stop crying, but caught himself in time.  
He could crush her shoulder. He could usually suppress the inhumane strength, but he wasn´t fully capable of it. He awkwardly stood back and the girl, not being consoled, turned around and sped off. He watched her dash away, her short skirt flapping up and down. Worrying about the horrible aftermath that will probably follow later, he didn´t notice the three pairs of eyes looking up at him from farther down the stairs.  
´´Well you just ruined her day,´´ came Shifty´s snide remark, followed by Lifty´s comment, ´´And also your own.´´  
Splendid looked surprised down at them, astonished that he´d been seen. He was about to reply when he noticed the third person that was accompanying them. Flippy was staring up at him, his face a mild bemusement. In order to cover up the moment it took for him to rip himself from Flippy´s eyes, he laughed softly. ´´I guess so. But I only told her the truth.´´  
Shifty and Lifty were on either sides of Flippy, and they grinned as they looked up at the soon-to-be superhero. ´´You´ll need to apologize to her soon, you know.´´ they said in unison.  
Splendid joined them and Lifty handed him his schoolbag. He peeked inside to check if his stuff was still there and directly looked back up at him. The twin looked guiltily away and gave back the wallet he had snatched from it. Shifty chortled at his twin who stuck his tongue out in reply. Splendid hung the bag around his neck and the four continued on down the stairs until they were out of the building. The sun shone warmly down with a wafting breeze.  
´´Hey, you guys want to play soccer or something?´´ Lifty asked, eyeing the wonderful weather gleefully.  
Shifty groaned however, ´´Against Splendid again? You know he can kick a soccer ball so hard it´ll replace your skull. Not that it would change much.´´  
The twins began picking on each other, but even with the divided opinions they headed towards the soccer field. Splendid looked over at Flippy and saw that he had a small, yet happy smile. He couldn´t help grinning widely at that, and he bumped against him playfully. ´´Hey, you want to play with me on a team? It would make it seem fairer, but those two need more backup.´´  
The green-haired boy looked surprised up at him, smile remaining, ´´I´ll be on their team. But I´m not bad, so be forewarned.´´  
Splendid laughed and dropped his bag against one of the goalies. ´´My names Splendid, just so you know ´´ he replied.  
Flippy nodded ´´Nice to meet you, Splendid. You already know my name.´´  
Shifty left the group to grab a soccer ball and the others dropped their jackets on their bags. Seeing Flippy bare-armed, Lifty hooted, ´´You got some real muscles! Glad you´re on our team then.´´ Splendid was also surprised to see that, and started wondering if Flippy would be as strong as himself, when Shifty came back. The twin quickly kicked the ball out onto the field before dropping his own jacket by his bag. The soon-to-be superhero glanced up to see some girls perched in the grass watching them. Flippy elbowed him gently, ´´You´re pretty well toned as well. I bet you got more than one admirer out there.´´ he laughed softly. Splendid felt his face burn and he quickly turned away from the group of girls.  
They assembled around the ball, Splendid on one side, Flippy, Lifty and Shifty on the other. After the signaled mark from Lifty, the game started. Splendid easily managed to claim the ball and play around Shifty who came diving after him. Lifty waited for him to come closer until he barged, but Splendid managed to trick him into falling over his own feet. He kicked the ball onwards, ready to confront Flippy and shoot a goal. The green-haired boy stood ready, and to Splendid´s surprise, he quickly stopped the ball. Splendid toppled over, and Flippy grinned mischievously down at him. The soon-to-be superhero managed to get back on his feet quickly, but by then Flippy had played it forward and was running towards the goal. Splendid knew he had to step it up a notch and he started to sprint, quickly surpassing the already tired twins. He came closer towards Flippy who was guarding the ball from his vicious attack. He attempted to steal the ball back, but his classmate managed to keep the ball from him. Something about his movements seemed strange to Splendid, to him they weren´t normal, more like animalistic. He reached for the ball between his legs but was again blocked by Flippy´s back. For a moment Splendid could smell something close to smoke, or rather something metallic. There was also a sweet scent, and he couldn´t help breathing it in. But the moment passed. Flippy, surprised at the sudden halt, turned around and the ball played into Splendid´s way. He grinned as he turned the direction of it and headed back towards the other´s goal. The new one quickly recovered and tailed him closely. They passed the exhausted and watching twins and Splendid was about to shoot when Flippy dived. He was too late however and he missed catching the ball before it slammed into the net. The green-haired boy flopped down on the spot and laughed ´´Damn. You wouldn´t go easy on my first day here huh? ´´  
Splendid chuckled, and picked up the ball. He wasn´t sure if he should attempt playing a second round since the twins were already tired. He held out a hand and Flippy gratefully stood up. They walked back to the twins and their bags. Splendid threw the ball casually towards Lifty, who scowled. ´´I´m not returning it.´´ he pointed out.  
His twin nodded as well and they quickly picked up their items and scurried off, leaving the ball behind. The soon-to-be superhero groaned, but Flippy mentioned they could drop it off together. Splendid lightened up at that prospect, and threw his jacket over his shoulder.  
´´So why are you at our school now?´´ Splendid asked.  
They were walking out of the school by now, but the conversation had turned strangely quiet. He attempted to pick some questions in order to spark it up again. Flippy shrugged, ´´I´m not really allowed to tell people. I just hope it won´t happen again.´´ The blue-haired boy looked at him questioningly.  
Flippy caught himself and laughed softly but nervously, ´´Because this school seems quite nice, you know? ´´ Splendid nodded. They marched on.  
He tried again. ´´Where do you live now? We could chill some time.´´ Flippy glanced over at him and smiled ´´Sure. I live just beyond that hill over there.´´ Splendid gaped, ´´I live on that hill! Why on earth are you so far away from school? ´´  
He received only a shrug. ´´We could go to school together then.´´ The soon-to-be hero pointed out, but grimaced ´´That would mean waking up at a better time for me.´´  
Flippy laughed again, ´´I´m fine with going to school together. There´s no one else living beyond that place, it´s just the woods and me.´´  
´´But it must be nice to be living right next to nature, right? ´´  
They continued to chat while they strode on, both of them immersed in the conversation. To Splendid, it seemed they reached the hill faster than what it took for him to get there alone. They reached his house, where Flippy warily glanced at the windows. ´´Don´t worry, I don´t have folks at home or anything. If you want to come in then go ahead.´´  
He shook his head though, ´´It´s the same by me too, and I´d like to, but I do have some things to do at home for now-. Maybe next time.´´ He added when seeing the disappointed look in Splendid´s face.  
He nodded in response and they bid each other farewell. The soon-to-be superhero watched the boy walk on down the path until he disappeared from his view. Sighing, he retrieved his keys and entered his home. He dropped his bag at the entrance and kicked off his shoes. He trudged upstairs and flopped down on his bed. He grumbled to himself. It was strange to him how similar he and Flippy were. They both seemed to be stranger than the rest of the people, and how far they lived from school was odd too. He knew why he had to live so far away, but he wasn´t sure about the green-haired boy. If he had the same reasons, why did he live farther away than Splendid? The boy closed his eyes as he nuzzled against his pillow. He remembered the smell from Flippy, both sweet and smoky. He continued to puzzle over it until he finally fell asleep.

Splendid jumped up. Instinctively looking over at the clock, he relaxed again. There was still much time until it would be time to go. He slowly got up and stretched. His back oddly hurt, and he thought he slept badly. He changed swiftly and made himself breakfast in the kitchen. While he was nibbling his toast he gazed out of the window to see if Flippy would be coming up the path. He continued watching after finishing his bread until he finally saw the shape he was looking for. Quickly walking to the front door he opened it and leaned out to wave at the approaching figure. ´´Hey Flippy! You´re out early.´´ He shouted out and his friend waved back.  
´´Do you realize what time it is? We´re both quite late.´´ he replied walking up to him.  
Splendid looked confused and glanced at the clock hanging in the hallway. To his surprise he was right; it was already fifteen minutes in. He turned towards Flippy with a face of disbelief, ´´I woke up early today, why did you take so long´´  
He responded with a shrug, ´´Woke up late and I didn´t bother hurrying. Come on, get ready and we can go.´´ Splendid grabbed his bag and stepped into his shoes. He wanted to run out and lift off when he remembered.  
´´Shouldn´t we hurry? ´´ he asked the calm Flippy. However he yawned in response and shook his head.  
´´Oh please, come on we should.´´ Again, a no came from his friend.  
´´We could fly or something? Oh please! ´´ This time his friend looked at him in puzzlement.   
´´Fly? You can fly? ´´  
Splendid nodded frantically and took hold of Flippy´s hands which were covered in thin black gloves. He didn´t want to spook his friend too much so he only levitated them up a bit. However his friend was more than spooked. He looked in surprise at the frightened boy. He was trembling and glancing down at the ground fearfully. He dug his fingers into Splendid´s own hands as if he was scared to fall. Almost giving in to the temptation of flying higher, the soon-to-be superhero let himself land slowly again. He sighed in exasperation; he wanted to get to school as soon as possible. He noticed his hands were still clasped together with Flippy´s and he looked down at his friend for a moment. Their hands quickly disconnected and they laughed nervously. Splendid could feel a slight blush in his face, but he hoped it wasn´t showing. The green-haired boy´s face glinted also with a slight blush. They turned around and headed on to school.


	2. Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splendid's class takes a trip to a hostel for some mountain activities. Splendid attempt to convince Flippy to join, but the green haired boy doesn't seem very energetic about it.

Lammy, a beautiful pristine girl in an expensive white woolen sweater, raised her arm and caught the teacher´s attention, ´´For the our school trip we could maybe go to Paris, or Berlin?´´ Angry murmurs concerning money problems went through the class but the teacher dispelled them and wrote the suggestion down on the list on the whiteboard. The teacher, content with the number of ideas, concluded, ´´I believe that is enough. Everyone gets one vote, so vote wisely.´´ The students voted by raising their hands and the whole process finished without much delay.  
Splendid was happy to see that his proposal had won, and shot a wide grin to the back of the class towards Flippy. But instead of being greeted back with a small smile, Flippy was looking down at his own hands and didn´t bother to glance up. Concerned about his dear friend, Splendid took a moment to gaze at him before directing his attention back to the front of the class. He realized then that the teacher also gave fleeting looks toward the green haired boy. It confused him even more, and he continued to worry throughout the day.  
The bell buzzed, and many sighs came from the tired students as they headed out for recess. Splendid, Flippy and the two thieves Shifty and Lifty grouped together on the hill by the sports field, all of them too lazy to join those playing out on the field. After a moment of silence basking in the sun, Shifty straightened up, ´´Hey, let´s talk about girls.´´ Flippy huffed and Splendid groaned. ´´Seriously? You´re still going to harp at me for not going out with Giggles? ´´ Shifty held up his hands to calm them down, ´´Relax. I was going to say that me and Lifty wanted to try and dig up some chicks, that´s all.´´   
Flippy smiled cheekily at that and leaned back in the grass, ´´What, you really think girls would want to be with you two?´´   
Lifty sat up and pinched Flippy´s bare arm, ´´Of course. We are quite popular you know.´´   
Splendid chuckled at that and stood up, turning towards them. ´´It´s cool. I mean I understand where you´re coming from and all that.´´   
´´I´ll just try to hit up those girls over there then.´´ Lifty joined Shifty, addressing Flippy and Splendid: ´´Yeah, and you two can´t even handle chicks, it´s that pathetic.´´ Splendid watched them trod off towards some girls also perched along the stretch of the hill. Flippy stared after them as well and laughed softly. ´´I don´t think they´ll be having much luck if they´re together.´´ he commented. The blue haired boy grinned and nodded in agreement, glancing back at his dear friend. ´´They´ll never have luck together unless they´re trying to steal something.´´   
Flippy looked up at the sky as he leaned against the grass, ´´But I do think they have more luck than me.´´   
…  
After school, the twins Shifty and Lifty left Splendid and Flippy to go and scout some more girls. Flippy began joking about them not ever finding one, when he noticed the worried look on his friend´s face.   
´´Are you looking forward to the trip to the mountains? ´´ Splendid asked cautiously. Flippy looked surprised back at him, but didn´t meet his inquiring gaze, ´´I… won´t go.´´ The blue haired boy was taken aback by that conclusion.   
´´What? ´´ he simply managed to say. His friend nodded, ´´It´s better that way.´´   
´´No it´s not. I was looking forward to going there with you.´´   
Flippy sighed, ´´I´m sorry.´´   
But Splendid didn´t take it, ´´Come on. Don’t leave me hanging.´´ They reached the street that lead up the hill.   
´´As I said, I´m sorry! ´´   
Splendid still wasn´t okay with it and kept pushing on, ´´Why not? It´ll be tons of fun! ´´ They kept on arguing until they stopped in front of the soon-to-be superhero´s house. ´´At least stay for a while.´´ Splendid asked exasperated. Flippy nodded in defeat and they entered the silent house. They took their shoes off and left their bags leaning against the wall. Splendid pointed out where his room was and told him to wait there until he came up with some snacks. He grabbed some sodas from the refrigerator and some sweets he found in the cabinets. He joined his friend in his room and set everything down on the small table in front of a television. At first the two of them awkwardly sat down looking around nervously, until Flippy pointed out the game console hooked to the television. They began playing and the mood lightened considerably. They sat next to each other, mashing their controllers and sipping from their drinks every now and then. Splendid looked over at the alarm perched on a nightstand. He poked his friend gingerly and asked, ´´Is it okay if you stay up so late? ´´ Flippy looked away from the game and also glanced at the time. He sprang up, dropping the controller. ´´No, not really. I really need to go.´´ Splendid nodded, picked up their drinks and stood up as well. He forgot to put down his controller however and ended up splattering Flippy with soda. Horrified, the blue haired boy set down everything again and hectically eyed the marks on his friend´s shirt. ´´It´s alright, ´´ Flippy tried to comfort, and quickly dropped his jacket so he could pull his shirt off. Splendid quickly averted his eyes and hoped his face wouldn´t portray too much of his blush. ´´Are you sure? I can lend you something to wear so you won´t catch anything on your way home.´´ Flippy picked his jacket back up and quickly looked away too, ´´It-it´s alright.´´ An awkward silence befell them.   
´´Okay well. I guess I´ll see you tomorrow.´´ Flippy said, holding his jacket and shirt against his bare chest. Splendid nodded and waited until his friend was at the door until he looked straight at him. His back was smooth and appeared to be soft, even with his strength. It took a bit of restraint for the blue haired boy not to reach out and trail his hand against the skin. He waited until Flippy started walking down the path towards his home to yell out, ´´You better go on the trip, you hear me? ´´  
…  
Splendid grinned from ear to ear. He was sitting in a train that was heading into the cold niches of the mountains. He was in one of the compartments with three of his friends: Shifty, Lifty and most importantly Flippy. They were playing a game of cards, and Splendid was winning. ´´Can we play something else for a change? ´´ Shifty moaned, being a sore loser. His twin nodded in agreement. ´´We could play something like truth or dare.´´ Flippy suggested, but the twins shot that suggestion down. A knock sounded on the cubicle door, a red haired figure was standing outside. Lifty, who was closest to the door, stood up and opened it. Surprised, he stepped backwards, and Shifty, Splendid and Flippy looked curiously over at the door. It was Flaky, standing before the door and looking shyly away, her face a blush the same color of her hair. Her hands, hidden in the oversized sweater sleeves, were tucked together in a composed way and her thin legs stood shakily together under her skirt. Most of the residents of the compartment were too stunned to issue a response to the girl’s unforeseeable visit, however Flippy smiled at her.   
``Hey Flaky, ´´ he said, placing the cards he had been shuffling on the table, ´´What´s up? ´´  
´´I-I´m supposed to collect the activity sheets from all s-students,´´ she replied in a small, timid voice, ´´A-are you all finished with filling it out?´´ Shifty and Lifty seemed to have an realization, their faces blanking out a second before they hurriedly brought out the sheets of paper. They began squabbling over the only pen the two had brought.  
´´Why are you collecting them, Flaky? Isn´t it Petunia´s job? ´´ Splendid asked.  
´´Well, yes, but Petunia is not feeling so good at the moment so I volunteered to help her out.´´  
´´That´s very kind of you, ´´ Flippy said, smiling a particularly warm smile over at her, ´´If you want I can help you.´´  
´´O-oh it´s alright, I would only be troubling more people.´´ Flaky blushed even more and averted her eyes. Splendid felt a strange feeling welling inside him, and he grabbed his own paper rather unenthusiastically. Flippy invited her to sit down next to him while they filled out their forms hastily.   
On the form were activities that ranged from outside to inside activities. There were things like snowboarding as well as movie-watching, and Splendid didn´t have a notion of which to pick choose. He looked up at Flippy, ´´Hey, what are you taking? ´´ His friend looked back up at him and shrugged. He didn´t have a paper in front of him and he had been watching the landscape outside pass by somberly. ´´I´m not allowed to participate in any of the activities.´´  
´´What? That´s ridiculous, ´´ huffed Splendid, but Flippy just stared at him in a serious manner that made him frown. The soon-to-be superhero looked down at his paper again and sighed exasperatedly. He would have liked to have chosen one of the cool sports, but he didn´t want to leave Flippy alone with nothing to do. His friend noticed the face Splendid was making and he gave a small smile, ´´It´s okay Splendid, you don´t have to worry about me.´´ They smiled at each other for a moment, and the blue haired boy circled one of the listed sports and handed it to Flaky. She stood up, and the twin brothers Shifty and Lifty handed her their papers. She bowed her thanks and left, the eyes of the twins dazed and a wondrous smile was plastered on their faces. Flippy rolled his eyes at them and leaned back in his chair.   
Time passed increasingly slower as they sat in the train, and Shifty and Lifty didn´t stop fidgeting. The twins had nothing more to do; they had played with everything they had brought and with everything that was in the cubicle, and they had tried in vain to climb around the small room. Shifty rubbed a bruise and Flippy was glaring out of the window. Lifty decided then and there to go ´chick hunting´ again, and so the twins set out on one of their many adventures again, leaving Splendid and Flippy alone. Flippy stared continuously out of the window, while Splendid stared at him. The blue haired boy felt odd about the way Flippy had interacted with Flaky. It didn´t seem fair to him, and he had to push down the urge to remind Flippy the childish notion that girls had cooties and should be avoided at all times. It even felt odd now; just looking at the Flippy, a combined feeling of excitement and calmness with a touch of warmness was smothering something in his chest. Splendid sighed and addressed him, ´´Hey Flippy.´´ The green haired boy turned his head to look at him, ´´Yes?´´  
´´Uh, what are you going to do all day long if you won´t do any of the activities?´´   
Flippy shrugged nonchalantly, ´´To be honest… It´s always like that. It´s not strange for me.´´   
Splendid stared hesitantly at him, ´´Do you mean… Are you telling me the teacher told you that you couldn´t? ´´ The green haired boy nodded, not looking at Splendid and instead avoiding his eyes as he said,’ But why can you? What makes you different from me? ´´ Flippy´s eyes scrunched ever so slightly as he glanced back at Splendid, a hint of bitterness dwelled in his eyes. The blue haired boy didn´t know how to answer him, so instead he concentrated on his hands awkwardly, ´´I am different from everyone because I have nonhuman powers. It´s not that bad really, but it could get dangerous if I was not paying enough attention.´´  
Flippy also stared down at Splendid´s hands, ´´but I´m not like that. You´re definitely stronger than me, so why am I held back? ´´ The soon-to-be superhero was grasping around in his mind for words to possibly say. He had no idea why Flippy should be kept away so he wouldn´t harm any of his peers. Flippy seemed like a normal guy, besides the fact he lived on the edge of the woods completely alone. Flippy seemed to be disappointed when Splendid couldn´t find anything to say, for he looked down and was silent. Splendid´s mouth became a firm line and he bent forward, over the table. He grabbed Flippy´s hands and looked resolutely into his friend´s eyes, ´´You shouldn´t look at it like that, Flippy. What I have can be used for good and for bad. Whatever you have in your possession can be used for good and for bad as well. You just need to show them that you´ll use it for the good! ´´ Flippy stared astonished back, flabbergasted at what to say and Splendid felt himself tipping ever so slightly more forward, closer to Flippy´s mouth…  
A giggle came from the door, and both Flippy and Splendid spun around. Through the window pane of the door two girls were looking at what was playing out in front of them. Apparently whichever one who had giggled realized she had been heard and made a hasty movement. The door slammed back and Petunia and Lammy fell onto the ground before them. A silent moment passes at everyone frozen in the room exchanged big-eyed glances. Splendid´s mind went into summersaults before he could do anything. He started laughing a stocky, low-pitched cackle and said, as if to finish whatever he had been talking about to Flippy, ´´Don´t worry, girl´s will love your hands.´´ He slumped backwards and disconnected his hands from Flippy´s and his voice remained low-pitched and chunky. Petunia and Lammy had gotten up and embarrassment was written all over their faces. Flippy, who had also turned a nice shade of red, hastily attempted to direct their attention to something else.  
´´Petunia, aren´t you ill? Flaky said you were sick enough that you couldn´t collect the papers from all of us.´´  
Petunia flattened her skirt flaps and brushed off any possible dirt from herself. ´´Oh no, I just didn´t want to do it. Don´t you know you shouldn´t pass around things? Who knows what you´d catch if you do! So I asked Flaky to do it.´´ She glanced at Lammy, who held her plush toy close to her chest and smiled awkwardly at the two boys. ´´Have you seen her, by the way? She should be finished by now with decontaminating them, ´´ she continued. Both boys only shrugged, and Petunia briskly turned around and hurried out of the cabinet. Lammy watched her go, and before she left as well, she looked at Flippy and Splendid. ´´I- I support you two! Don´t mind what over people say, express your love! ´´ And with that she left and closed the door behind her. The soon-to-be superhero shared the same expression that Flippy wore: dumbfounded.  
They didn´t talk much from then on, the only exchange between them while they were alone in the compartment were the then and there mumblings, blushing faces and averting eyes. Splendid could only think of how close he had gotten, a more lighthearted cloud had settled over his chest, and he felt fizzy with a new warmness that spread around his body and tingled. At some point the twins got back and settled down for the rest of the train ride.   
…  
Icy rain guzzled down outside the train as it came to a slow stop at an empty train station. Students rushed out and ran for shelter under the roofs. There, the teacher made sure that all were there and they waited for the bus to pick them up and bring them to the youth hostel. Everyone huddled together in the cold wind, puffing out white clouds of warm air, until an hour passed and an old bus parked itself on the road nearby. A short blue haired man stepped out and had a short talk with the teacher before they rallied all the students into the vehicle. The inside of the bus smelled old and rusty, and there were no seats. The students had to stand or sit on their luggage as they rode in the confined vehicle. Splendid let Flippy sit on his suitcase and he himself stood by him. Through the dirtied window panes the dirt road could be seen. The dirt road wasn´t principally even and one particular road bump made Splendid lurch forward. Flippy held Splendid up by holding him from his shirt´s front, and he grinned cheekily, ´´Watch out Splendy.´´  
After what seemed ages the bus came to a stocky halt before a big, alpine hotel. Instead of rain, small snowflakes were falling silently down from the dark sky and the students looked about as they stepped out of the vehicle with much happier expressions. They grabbed their bags and belongings and followed the teacher into the building.  
It was rather nicely kept, seeing that it didn´t have a lot of visitors. The floor was a nice white texture, shiny and swept. The reception was a perky woman who gave the keys to the teacher and smiled at the students as they passed. They assembled in the lounge, a comfy room with many sofas and an, at the moment, unlit fireplace. Through a window that stretched over the entire wall Splendid could see a farther uphill place on the descent of the mountain. There was much snow and he guessed they would have to drive there to go snowboarding. The teacher addressed them, and the students stopped chirping to each other to listen. They were all quite tired, having gone through a long train ride and a bumpy bus drive. The teacher made it short and sweet for them: ´´Now that we´re here, we´ll have to divide into groups for the rooms. Let´s see…´´ he checked the keys in his hands, ´´Why don´t you divide into different groups of three to four people and I´ll hand the keys out. Yes that will make it much more easier.´´   
Flippy elbowed Splendid lightly and smiled, of course they would be together. Splendid looked around at the other groups that were being made. The girls, Flaky and Sniffles made one group, the other three girls, Lammy, Petunia and Giggles wanting to be one group by themselves. Cuddles, Mime, Toothy and Russel came together. Those left were Shifty, Lifty, Disco Bear (also nicknamed DiscoB), Nutty, Handy and Cro Mamont (also nicknamed as Crom). Splendid was about to motion to Shifty and Lifty to join them, but they instead chose to group up with Crom and Handy. Flippy frowned at that, but they didn´t mind DiscoB and Nutty being in their group.   
Seeing that everyone was in a faction, the teacher set out to give out the keys. He looked at Flaky and Sniffles, and sent a disapproving glance at the other girl group, which didn´t notice and was giggling in their own cluster. He gave them each a key though, and continued on. When the teacher came around to them, he set the last key into Splendid´s palm. He then told them where their rooms were and the bathrooms, and then said that they were to meet here in the lounge room at 800 hours sharp. Finally the students were able to go upstairs and get settled in their rooms.  
Splendid launched himself into their room, twirling around the room in happiness. Their room was divided into two parts; one was on the bottom level, the other on the top. A coiling staircase led up to the upstairs part which had two beds set close together, divided only by a nightstand. A small bathroom and a closet were set there too, while on the bottom part there was a bigger bathroom set with a shower, two closets and two beds. There was a sliding window pane that led out onto a balcony that overlooked the hillside. Splendid immediately threw his bag onto one of the beds on the top part, Flippy in tow. Flippy sat down on his bed and leaned back, exhausted. Nutty packed his stuff into one of the closets on the bottom part, and immediately changed into pajamas. Following suit, the others got changed and ready for bed. Too exhausted to stay up a bit to hang out, Splendid tucked himself into the fluffy sheets of his bed, cuddling his pillow which was just as fluffy.   
On the bottom layer, DiscoB and Nutty had already gotten into bed; the lights there were turned off. Flippy, however, was not ready to sleep, and was sitting up in his bed reading a book. Splendid couldn´t sleep with the bedside lamp being on; even if he turned his back to it, the light was too obtrusive, and ducking under the sheets would be uncomfortable after a while with no fresh air. He finally turned around and watched Flippy read. A pair of black rimmed glasses sat on his nose, and he was looking down through them into the book. Splendid thought it fit him, and he let his eyes trail down his friend.  
At some point Flippy yawned and put the book away on the bedside table. He stretched leisurely, and Splendid wanted to leap from his sheets and join Flippy´s. But he closed his eyes briefly and only opened them again when he was sure that Flippy had settled down and was fast asleep. Getting his eyes adjusted to the missing light took a while, but the sight was great for the soon-to-be superhero. Flippy was holding the pillow closely to him, the blanket puffed up around him, a very peaceful look was on his face. It was so childishly cute that Splendid couldn´t help smiling. One of Flippy´s hands had trailed off of the bed, and hung loosely at the side. The blue haired boy scooted a little bit in his own bed and stretched his hand out, the temptation too enticing. He clasped his hand around that of his friends. Strange warmth exceeded from just the hand, and for an odd reason Splendid wanted to have more. He didn´t just want to hold Flippy´s hand, he wanted to hold Flippy himself. He must be even warmer than his hand, Splendid thought. However he frowned, knowing Flippy would wake up and probably not approve. He let go of his friend´s hand and tucked himself back in his bed, still staring at his friend. It took a long time until his eyes finally shut.


	3. Secret Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splendid sneaks a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So this chapter is short, but for that we have some action going between Splendid and Flippy! Well, on Splendid's part really. It's a somewhat slow migration, but all good things come with due time. I hope this chapter isn't too bad, since I couldn't muster enough motivation to really work over it. I wanted to publish it as soon as possible so that I wouldn't completely stop writing.The name mentioned as the author of a book is fake. The next chapter is going to be somewhat short as well, however Flippy and Splendid will be stuck in some awkward, tension-filled Truth or Dare. I also want to thank all of those that comment, follow and favourite! I get the notification and it makes me feel so guilty that I haven't written so much in the time that has passed. Oh. By the way, this story is already a year old. This calls for a birthday party, but a small one, since this story has only three chapters as of now. But we'll change that, won't we?

A harsh knocking came from the wooden door. A voice shrilled through, the door too much of a hindrance to make up what the person said or even who it was. Splendid lurched upward, a bolt going through his body that left him momentarily awake, however it waned as fast as it came and he yawned fiercely. He rubbed his sleep ridden eyes and looked automatically toward the nearest window. It was cloudy outside, however even the normal lighting outside was obtrusive compared to the dark room. With scrunched eyes Splendid struggled with the bedding on top of him and managed to slide his way out and sit on the floor, still trying to suppress yawns. A thud came from the other side of the bed, and Splendid could hear his friend cursing under his breath. The soon-to-be superhero stood up and stretched, lazily scratching his messy hair. He heard hasty footsteps and the bang of a door, and as he turned around he saw what he had assumed; Flippy had taken over the bathroom first thing. Splendid groaned.   
He walked over to the railing looking down onto the lower level. He was just able to see DiscoB leisurely walking into their bathroom, towel in hand and humming. Nutty was done changing into clothing and was snacking on some candy stashed in his suitcase. Splendid decided to change from his pyjamas into a blue tee and dark blue loose jeans. Everyone was made to bring house shoes from home, and so he stepped into old brown moccasins. He shuffled toward the bathroom door on the top level and knocked. Flippy didn't respond, so the blue haired boy simply sat down on his bed and waited. He looked over to Flippy’s bedside table and looked at the book he had been reading last night. It had a black cover and was titled, The Psychology of Anger by Elanta X. Santaclause. He picked it up and studied the back before setting it back down; he didn't quite understand the words. He went through his hair shortly and waited for his friend to get done. Finally the sounds of water rushing and teeth being brushed ceased and the doorknob clinked open. Flippy walked through the doorway and saw Splendid waiting on his bed. ´´Oh, Sorry for taking so long, ´´ he said, smiling apologetically. Splendid stared absent-mindedly at him. Then he waved it off and excused himself into the bathroom. Leaning against the locked door, the soon-to-be-superhero clutched at his shirt, his heart racing. He bit his lips, not understanding what his racing heart meant.  
Splendid’s room-mates were done changing and getting ready just as the time hit 800 hours. DiscoB and Nutty were slandering down the halls while Splendid was waiting at the door for Flippy who had lost his house shoes. The green haired boy frantically shifted through his clothing in his suitcase but the shoes lay cosy and warm back at home. Splendid chuckled and took his own moccasins off. Tossing them to Flippy, he motioned him to get moving. His green haired friend thanked him softly, pulling the shoes swiftly on. Together they rushed down the aisles and down the stairs to finally mix into the group of students already gathered in the lounge room. The teacher hadn’t payed enough attention and didn’t notice the both of them being late. In the chatter and ruckus of students Flippy smiled at Splendid, ´´You’re going to be walking in a lot of dirt if you want to just walk around with your socks, are you sure I can wear the moccasins?. ´´ Splendid couldn’t keep eye contact and again waved it off and looking away, his face somewhat red, said ´´It’s alright, I’ll be outside most of the time so I won’t need them so much.´´ they exchanged grins once again shortly.   
´´Alright, alright, everyone behave. Today we’re starting out with our activities. Each group has a different supervising teacher. Here we have, uhh, Herr Langarm who’ll be taking care of those who are going to snowboard. You guys can go ahead and out. Stick to the teacher! And now to those who will be skiing… ´´ There was much chaos as some of the students parted from the group to gather at the spot where the unfamiliar man stood. Splendid patted Flippy gently on the back and said goodbye to him.

Snowboarding proved to be a delightful course. The supervising teacher eyed each student and determined their skill, putting them on determined runways. Splendid was taught the basic lesson alongside the others, yet he was the first to set foot on the slope. It was really one of the most enjoyable things he’d ever done, besides flying, and combining them together was surely even better. He’d fall down from time to time, but he and the other students laughed it off since no one ever was badly hurt. It was a fun time, a fun time he wished he could have shared with Flippy. The reason he actually fell most of the time was because his thoughts were with his best friend, causing him not to look ahead. The snowboarding class met together once more for a short lunch, then there was more action on the white slopes. By the time the sun was setting, Splendid’s classmates were exhausted. They got into the bus after leaving snowboarding equipment in a shed, arriving as the last group back at the hotel.   
Through the lighted windows of the hotel a delicious smell seeped through, linked to the smell of chicken soaked in sauce with rice. Splendid’s stomach churned with hunger. They left their shoes outside and went in. Inside, the students were all already seated in the great dinner room. It was a room with mostly brown tones, the windows gleaming golden and the cushioned chairs backed by big leafy plants stuffed in auburn pots. Splendid took a look around the room, but didn't see Flippy. DiscoB saw Splendid however and came up to him from his table; ´´He’s still upstairs, asleep. We tried waking him up but he wouldn’t budge no matter what we tried.´´ Splendid nodded and hurried up the stairs and into the room. He found Flippy lying on his bed’s blanket, head on the pillow and the book lying astray. The soon-to-be-superhero tiptoed towards him and leaned over him. A sudden urge pulled him down; he sank to his knees on the bed over his friend. He gently pushed Flippy’s shoulder so that the sleeping green-haired boy faced upwards. The napping boy’s face was calm and serene, his lips slightly opened. Gulping, Splendid leant down, eyes set on the lips of his best friend. A centimeter away, he hesitated, glancing up at Flippy’s eyes to make sure he was really asleep. They were shut, and his face was still peaceful. Closing his own eyes, Splendid’s lips finally reached their destination.   
At first he only gently brushed his own against his, the emotions in him bubbling and heating up, then he gently pressed his lips against the others soft ones. For a moment he stayed still, and then he leant back, expecting Flippy to wake up and scold him. He didn't. Something cold skidded down his back, something that made his fingers twitch. Splendid got away from the bed, tumbling over a lost pillow. What had he done? Why had he kissed him? His thoughts raced. He stood up, brushed his shirt down and could already feel the heat in his face making him partially dizzy. To distract his mind, he looked around the room, looking for something to wake Flippy up. He clapped his hands loudly and called his friend’s name, but the boy didn't respond. Nothing Splendid tried worked. Splendid relaxed a little bit, now that he knew that Flippy was indeed sleeping soundly. He hadn't been caught in the act-… so maybe he could try again? The thought made him tingle, and he gulped to get rid of the anxious ball in his throat. He leaned over Flippy once again, this time gazing at his features more closely. He brushed the hair that was in his face away, caressing the soft cheeks and gazed longingly at the lips again. He pressed his lips against his, tasting more of the soft tissue than before. Flippy’s lips didn't move, but Splendid brought movement to them. To Splendid, the moment that passed was passionate and full of heat, yet it passed as quickly as it came. Once he pulled away he felt the hunger for more, wished the one-sided kiss had lasted longer. He hungrily bent over his friend again, the hesitation from before gone. Just as he was about to connect their lips, Flippy stirred. Heart in his throat, Splendid fell back over again, staring surprised at the green haired boy. Flippy slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. ´´Splendid? Oh god, what time is it?´´   
Flippy looked from side to side for the clock. Seeing the time, he facepalmed, ´´So late… Splendy, did you come to wake me up? So sorry, I’m a really heavy sleeper, I really shouldn’t have taken a nap.´´   
He jumped off his bed, Splendid chuckling awkwardly, followed him into hallway, Flippy pulling on the moccasins midway. Together they walked back downstairs to get some of the dinner.


	4. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Oh my god I'm so sorry! I said I would post the next chapter soon but so much time has already passed! And I promised a 'tension filled T or D', which isn't exactly that tension-filled now. It's a bit longer than the other chapter, and I haven't looked over it very well. I recently wrote this and went over it quickly so that I could finally post something here. Also Flippy always running into the bathroom has a meaning. He doesn't have diarrhoea or anything like that though. And I'll elaborate about Splendid's feelings and why Flippy suddenly became so eager next time I hope. I think my writing skills are slowly decaying too... Anyway I hope this chapter isn't too horrible to read and that it is enjoyable. Responding to a comment regarding who is Uke and Seme I wondered whether or not everyone already thinks they know how it'll end up being. So, if you, dear reader, have the time, please drop a comment about what you think!  
> I really appreciate follows, favourites and comments, and I apologize for the delay and lack of motivation I have at the moment!  
> I wish you all a nice day reading fanfictions.

Dinner did smell delicious; however it looked and tasted bland. The dish was a simple potato and meat plate which Splendid, nervously sitting next to Flippy, his best friend, tried to gulp down. It was hard for the blue haired boy to stop thinking about what had happened: the feelings of flightiness and cold shivers didn't leave him. They only intensified with Flippy beside him, the small hairs on his arm stood up as if preparing for skin contact. It wasn't long however until every one of the students finished their meals and the teacher explained to them what would be done from now on. Lights out would be at exactly 2100 hours, giving the students two hours until bed time to shower and rest.  
It was an inescapable fact that Splendid and Flippy's room wouldn't be empty of other people, seeing that Shifty and Lifty joined their company as much as they could. Some of the girls came in to lounge and chat with each other in the vicinity of the boys. Even Giggles, who had been avoiding Splendid completely, was snorting to one of DiscoB's jokes and not glancing once at the soon-to-be-superhero. Even so, there was a nice atmosphere in the room. Splendid was sitting upright on his bed chatting with the green haired twins while Flippy, leaning against him, was reading his book. It didn't take long for the girls to approach the group of boys. Petunia, wearing a white and blue snowflake winter sweater and blue skirt, called for Splendid and his friends to join them, ´´Come on, how about we all play a few rounds of truth or dare?´´ Splendid chuckled as he saw Shifty and Lifty stand up excitedly. ´´This is going to be good.´´  
Flippy looked up from his book and smiled as he saw what Splendid meant. ´´Everyone knows that T. or D. is notorious for the most awkward situations possible.´´ Even so; the twins hurried down the stairs and quickly sat down by the girls. Splendid glanced at Flippy, poking him to get his attention. The green haired boy stared up, and knew exactly what his friend meant. Sighing, Flippy put a bookmark between the pages and closed it. The soon-to-be-superhero grinned and stood up. He faced Flippy, bowed over and extended a hand, ´´After you, mademoiselle.´´ Flippy huffed and pushed the hand away and stood up, elbowing Splendid gently while passing him to the stairs. They climbed down the stairs and settled themselves besides the twins.  
Splendid, Flippy, Shifty, Lifty, DiscoB, Giggles, Petunia, Toothy, Cuddles, Lammy, Mime sat in one big circle. Nutty stole himself behind the people with a bag of candy, watching the scene in front of him. The first round started out with Lammy, who had brought along an empty bottle to spin. Gleefully it was put into the middle and the game started. Splendid didn't know where his excitement and passion for this game came from. Maybe he was only waiting for the tingling feeling of skin contact; preferably with Flippy.  
...Flippy. What he had done: spilling soda on Flippy, seeing his bare chest, the feeling that rose through him, the holding hands, and the moment on the train, what he had done before dinner. His thoughts raced and his face grim. He felt he knew why, but he couldn't grasp it exactly. Perhaps he was being too nervous, but he already thought about the consequences, the possible scenarios.  
His eyes trailed over to Flippy, who was watching the game with tired eyes. Giggles let out one of her trademark giggles. The bottle pointed towards Splendid. Giggles automatically stopped. The blue haired boy stared at the glass container, then up at Lammy's face. She eyed him and his best friend, a gleeful smirk plastered on her skin. Her lips curled; she had a good idea. Splendid grinned back; he wasn't one to back off from a challenge. "Dare" he said, knowing full well what was going to come. Everyone's eyes rested on Splendid as Lammy declared the objective. In a sweet, syrupy voice: "I want you to cuddle with Flippy for the rest of the game."  
Most of the girls burst out in giggles and snorts while the guys rolled their eyes. Splendid could feel his fingers itching to move, but he forced himself to turn a glance towards Flippy, his face asking silently if he was okay with it. Flippy nervously shrugged and averted his eyes. Shifty and Lifty immediately got their phones out and held them up. Splendid shifted himself around. Cuddle. How would he do this without seeming too eager? He scooted behind Flippy and got closer. Flippy didn't move away and compliantly sat between Splendid's legs. He pressed his chest forward to rest his chin on Flippy's shoulder and positioned his arms around his best friend. The green haired boy also changed his sitting, putting his legs up and propping his chin on the kneecaps. Splendid looked up to see the twins grinning with phones in hand, the girls swooning. Flippy spun the bottle for Splendid, the nozzle pointing towards Shifty, who looked slightly pale at that. He quickly hid his phone in the back pocket of his skinny jeans. "Truth" he smiled. Splendid thought for a minute, then asked, "Did you send those pictures to anyone yet?" Shifty shrank back slightly, his grin faltering a little, but his playful eyes shone, "Not yet, but if you really want the photos so you can stick into your photo album I'll make sure to get them printed just for you." The group chuckled. Splendid laughed along, but made a mental note to confiscate the twins' phones. The game went on; however Splendid gradually grew warmer, more content so that he didn't pay as much attention to the game as before. His hands rested on Flippy's thighs, and with a start, he felt a hand crawl and place itself on his arm. It was out of sight for the other players, but Splendid could feel more heat rise up into his face. Scared his red face would show, he turned his head and nuzzled into Flippy's neck. A shiver went through his best friend and tingled Splendid's chest. Splendid felt like he could purr or meow or growl out his happiness. He was overcome with giddiness and mischievousness. He didn't think of how they looked like to the other people any more. He let out a content quiet breath, which shifted some of Flippy's hair strands on his neck. The green-haired boy's neck shivered again. Splendid didn't notice the time passing.  
A shout came from one of the doors: Lights out. Everyone scrambled to their feet, the girls and visitors skidding out of the room. Splendid got up, the room feeling cold after their warm embrace. He helped Flippy up and the both of them climbed the stairs to get to their beds. Without talking to each other, they changed quickly, getting done in time to simultaneously go towards the bathroom. Flippy entered the room, leaving the door open. He stood in front of the sink, getting his toothbrush ready. In the bedroom the lights went out, the lights from the bathroom the only thing illuminating the both of them.  
Splendid joined his friend, closing the door behind him. Flippy averted his eyes from the mirror, silently brushing his teeth, one hand propped on the sink. Splendid stood behind him, looking down for a moment. Then he grabbed his own toothbrush, spreading toothpaste over the thin hairs. He placed the tube away. He felt a sudden rush of giddiness again. He slipped an arm under Flippy's outstretched arm and turned the handle of the water fount. Shortly wetting his toothbrush, he turned the handle again and started brushing his teeth, his arm still under Flippy's, resting against the sink as well. He saw Flippy's face go slightly red, Flippy's movements became hesitant. Splendid criticized himself for the awkwardness that started to infiltrate the mood.  
Flippy hastily finished and Splendid moved away to let him out. Splendid looked down at his arms. Finishing up, he thought about the touch of Flippy's hand. Was Splendid assuming something wrong? Should he have not done that just now? The soon-to-be-superhero stowed his toothbrush away. Why was he thinking about this, why did he do that? Splendid wiped his mouth, a flare of anger momentarily igniting within him, but it died quickly.  
Splendid left the bathroom. Outside, his best friend waited, charging again into the bathroom, locking it behind himself. The blue haired boy stared bewildered at the door, standing in the dark. Splendid tapped his way to his bed, reaching out to pull the covers away. He looked up at the still closed door. Light shone through the cracks of the door, and a moment later went out. The door opened. Splendid sat down, watching Flippy's dark frame walk unsteadily toward his bed. The green haired boy sat down on his bed and turned toward Splendid to gaze at him. "Splendy, we should talk. Remember the talk on the train ride?" The soon-to-be-superhero sat in his bed, leaning against his pillow. Flippy got up in response and positioned himself next to Splendid. He gave a quick look to the staircase and continued to keep his voice low. "You told me something. Something really important. That `something´ really… opened my eyes a bit. But what I don't understand is how you can say something like that. Your life is so bright, so optimistic; you aren't even bothered about rejecting Giggles. Why is that?" Splendid's shoulder touched Flippy's, they sat in silence for a while as Splendid contemplated what to say, looking at his dear friend. "I don't know your situation Flippy, but for me, I try my best to do the right thing. I have enough strength to help save people- but also harm them- in accident, without meaning to. That's why I thought it would be best to not hook up with Giggles."  
"It's almost the same by me. However I don't have those kinds of superpowers! I'm kept away like a locked animal; they know I have nothing to benefit from. Just allowing me to be alive is something…" Splendid raised his arm and sighing, put it around Flippy's shoulder.  
He said "I still don't know about your situation. What makes you say you're not important? Every person, both normal and abnormal, is important."  
Flippy's shoulder twitched at the contact, but he didn't budge, only rubbing one of his eyes. "I'm horrible Splendid. I should be killed: gone. You shouldn't even be around me or be my friend. I don't want to hurt you or anyone, but I don't hold power over that. God…" Flippy continued rubbing his eyes. Splendid felt his eyes narrow, he stared down at Flippy, an odd feeling swelling in his chest. "Flippy. I don't think you could hurt me. But why would you even try? Tell me more." Flippy looked up at him. Their faces were close. Flippy's face was tired and sad. In that moment Splendid understood. He knew what was pulsing through his heart, which tingled his palms and made him excited. He didn't need to hear what Flippy wanted to say. "You can sleep in my bed if you want, but it would be a tight fit." Flippy let out a sigh. He let himself slide onto his back, his feet slipping under the blanket. Splendid still tightly, mentally grasping what he had realized let himself down beside Flippy. He stayed upright on his side however, propped up by his elbow. He pulled the blanket over them, keeping a hand on the space above Flippy's chest. He wanted to say something sentimental, romantic and bonding. Flippy eyed him expectantly, his gaze pondering. Splendid wanted to form what he felt into words, but it would sound too corny. He thought to himself, and then leaned back into a lying position. He turned to Flippy and slipped his arm underneath his head, bringing them closer together. He looked up at the dark ceiling shortly, Flippy beside him relaxing. The blue hared boy then leaned towards him, giving Flippy a light kiss on his forehead before nuzzling into his hair and closing his eyes. Splendid felt words on his tongue. "Thank you, Flippy for talking about this to me. I'm glad... that you're my friend." He whispered this into the silence. Only the sound of breathing and light snoring was audible. The soon-to-be-superhero relaxed his muscles, easing himself into a light sleep, unbeknownst next to him Flippy lay, wide eyed.


	5. Yellow Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splendid and Flippy face off. Flippy has Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Every chapter I've been apologizing for writing a new section so late. Sorry! I'm trying to draw this ficlet to a close. I've been linking the chapters on tumblr.Cheers for all the faves, watches and comments! They truly help, I'm glad people enjoy this. Thank you.

The next two days underwent a fairly normal routine. The students woke up, rushed to get ready, eat, and traveled in different groups in buses towards the snowy mountains farther up the road.  
Flippy remained in the hostel, strolling through the few corridors the building had to offer. After the stressful morning, the green haired boy idly and slowly paced down one passage, absent-mindedly gazing outside the large framed windows, sun kissing his figure in the hazy dawn. At the moment, the boy's mind was lost somewhere else, eyes misty; however a quiet sound ahead alerted him with a fright. Calming himself down by clenching a fist over his chest, Flippy stared fixedly down the passageway. Besides the doors of the different sleeping rooms, there were two other ones. Flippy didn't believe a student stayed behind, either from injury or other such misfortunes, but his curiosity piqued when one of the two unidentified doors slightly budged open.  
Stepping hesitantly towards it, the boy reached for the doorknob, ready to throw a punch if anyone was behind the entrance. There was no one, and the door creaked wide open. Inside was a neatly cleaned and relatively small kitchen, apparently made for the staff only. Besides the obvious kitchen utensils and apparatuses, there stood a small table for a few persons, covered in a stitched red table cloth. Eyeing around, Flippy stepped inside the room, the entrance closing behind him.  
It was the draft; a window on the far side of the room had been thrown open, icy wind wafting inside the area. Green eyes shifted about until they set onto the keen shine of a singular kitchen blade lying upon the white counter top.  
Flippy didn't know what made him stretch out his hand and gently take the knife into his grasp. Perhaps he was curious, but he simply pocketed the weapon, the whole act passing from his mind.  
…  
With a little sputter, the bus stopped in the drive way, the group of students piling out of the vehicle. Faces drawn in weary and down manners, Splendid eyed the group with the same emotion sprawled over his expression. One of the students had fallen while on the course, and had to be taken to a hospital via helicopter. The individual hadn't been injured drastically, but the group teacher decided to bring the group back earlier than normal so that the mood wouldn't affect them on the white snowy slopes and cause more problems. The people disbanded once within the building, most of them sitting about in the living room, near the fire place. Splendid searched for Flippy's green hair among the crowd, but saw none, so he headed upstairs to their shared room.  
Flippy was idly standing before the staircase when his friend opened the door. He flinched in surprise, but he remained calm when he saw the familiar blue hair and the warm smile. He grinned back.  
"Hey, you're back early."  
Splendid felt a momentary urge to embrace him, but shook himself. Instead he flashed his teeth, "Oh, it's not going to be normal thing, it was just that someone got injured."  
Flippy frowned, "It's not horrible is it?"  
"Not at all."  
Flippy sighed, mentally scolding himself for feeling happy that his friend had come back for that. He eyed Splendid. "Since you're here early, maybe we could go for a walk around the hostel?"  
Splendid grabbed the green-haired boy's hand and tugged him with out of the room, more than ready to go hang out together.  
Once permission was received by the supervisor, the two friends made their way out of the double doors in the front of the hostel and down the pathway that lead down a slope. Both donned their lightest jackets which were however also best suited for the conditions outside. The brown path, slightly smudged with white remnants of pearly snow, weaved through the singular trees with their frosted limbs, sparkling drops crystallized and hanging from the branches. The sun shone through the cluster of vegetation, lighting up the side of the hill.  
Splendid and Flippy languidly stepped down the trail, engaged in a mindless chatter. It was when they reached a silent phase that Splendid decided to address an issue that had been festering in his mind for a time. Eyeing his friend from the corner of his eyes, he smiled awkwardly.  
"Hey. Uh, I wanted to know if the…" He paused. Flippy stared at him expectantly.  
"The thing yesterday," Energy pulsed back into him at the returned gaze, "the kiss." Upon saying 'kiss', the blue haired boy felt his own lips twitch and his throat went dry.  
"Did it bother you?"  
Flippy ogled at him, then gave a small smile, "Ah, was that bothering you? No, I guess it doesn't. It was a dare, after all…"  
"Oh."  
They became silent again, snow crunching under their boots. The pathway winded and turned down the hillside into a crease of the mountain, back in the direction of the hostel. The building was too far and beyond the icy trees to view, but Splendid knew they had limited time until they returned and they wouldn't be alone with each other anymore.  
"You said you hurt people. Maybe I shouldn't be asking this, but I want to know. What exactly do you mean?"  
The blue haired boy fixed his eyes ahead when eliciting his confident omission. Flippy gazed at him from the side, but remained quiet.  
"You know what I am," Splendid continued, and fisted the air momentarily, trying to lighten the mood; "Once we graduate I'll be a superhero, an adult. I'll have to do superhero stuff, save lives. But it's not like I can be a normal person."  
Flippy eyed the ground, "You make it kind of obvious that you're all goodie."  
Splendid frowned, turning his face to watch his friend.  
"I don't think you understand." He grabbed Flippy's hand, "If by any chance I would get too excited or nervous, or anything at all like that, I could crush your hand. By accident of course, I wouldn't want to do it. But I do have problems that come with my powers."  
"And what if you were to hurt someone because you wanted to? I…" Flippy sighed, tightening his grasp on Splendid's hand.  
"I don't really get the feeling you would want that."  
Splendid stopped walking, Flippy stopped as well when he noticed the concerned expression on his face.  
"What's wrong?"  
The soon-to-be superhero didn't reply. Instead, using his other free hand, he reached out and gently slid the palm around the green haired boy's cheek, then gliding it down around his neck. Pulling him closer, Splendid looked down at him, face serious.  
"Even if you tried to hurt me, you wouldn't be able to."  
His hand, which was grasping Flippy's, slid out of his fingers and held onto his friend's hips. Splendid's eyes narrowed as he leant forward, the expression on the green haired boy's face stricken with surprise. He struggled momentarily, but Splendid forcefully pushed him against his own body, drawing a gasp.  
Flippy's pupils constricted, the color swiftly transforming into an offensive stark yellow. Eyebrows furrowed, he grabbed onto Splendid's shoulders and pushed harshly, catching the other by surprise. Falling back onto his rear, the blue haired boy stared at his friend in astonishment. Said friend unzipped his vest, grasping the hidden item within his jacket and pulling it out. The cold sheen of the knife caught the sun and blinded Splendid, who brought up his hand to shield his eyes.  
Splendid couldn't speak at first; he simply gazed at his friend, at the harsh contours of his aggressively hostile expression which contrasted so severely to the usual softness in Flippy's face.  
The blue haired boy finally found his voice; "Are you alright?"  
No answer came from his green haired friend, the face frozen with that air that was akin to a stranger. Then, his body moved. Wielding the blade loosely in his right arm, Flippy lifted his arm, a small smile breaking into his features. Shuffling his feet back, Splendid got back on his feet just in time to dodge the oncoming attack from Flippy.  
Confused and uncertain of what to do, the blue haired boy backed away from his friend, drawing further away from the hostel by doing so. Flippy matched Splendid's movements, slashing at the short distance between them.  
"What are you doing, Flippy?" Splendid asked hurriedly, his mind not grasping that his friend was attacking him. The wild slashing continued, the green-haired boy eliciting only harsh breaths at the strenuous movements.  
"Flippy," the soon-to-be-superhero raised his voice, staring hard at his friend's face, "Stop!"  
Stopping mid-slash, Flippy's hostile face glared back.  
"Let me prove you wrong."  
Stabbing towards the right, Flippy maneuvered his body around in a twirl. Splendid, dodging the stab, was caught off guard by the twirl and the knife grazed his bare wrist, which was raised to protect his neck.  
The two exchanged blank expressions. Splendid's shocked, Flippy's neutral.  
It took a moment until the stark lights of Flippy's eyes returned to their normal dark colors. And along with the change, came the realization.  
Flippy let the kitchen knife fall into the snow, eyes widening and staring in disbelief at Splendid. He saw the cut on his friend's skin and recoiled, stepping back.  
"I'm sorry." He managed to whimper. "I shouldn't have come at all to the trip. I hurt you."  
Splendid took a step forward, reaching out with his arm and a smile to reassure his friend but Flippy turned and fled before he could be touched. Flippy didn't head toward the hostel, but and ran into the white pillowed trees surrounding them.  
Splendid gave chase. The pills, the grief, the isolation of his dear friend made sense to him now. He didn't have any powers. But Splendid didn't understand what gave Flippy what he had, what he had turned into that moment Splendid had cornered him in his own arms.  
Flippy's steps hastened as he saw that he was not able to lose the chaser. His feet dragged in the snow and with every step it got harder to lift his feet. Splendid was close, but Flippy knew how to avoid getting caught. He faked out to the right, Splendid jumped and landed in the snow. Flippy got to the edge of the hill and didn't stop as the momentum carried him over the edge. The next moment he was sprawled, cold and shivering at the bottom of the hill, clumps of churned snow about him. He turned and got a fright as he saw Splendid just a foot away. He turned quickly and tried to set off in a run again but was caught as Splendid leaped and brought them both down into the snow again. Flippy breathed hard, struggling against the steel grip of his friend.  
"Flippy don't run. You didn't harm anyone. I'm totally fine." Splendid turned the boy underneath him around so that he was facing him. Flippy avoided his eyes.  
"Flippy." Splendid breathed.  
His friend glanced at him. Splendid cupped his friends face. Flippy began to snarl, "I'm not weak. You think you could hold me down like this, keep me down? You're wrong." His eyes slowly began to turn a shade brighter.  
Splendid frowned, "Honestly, yes. But that's beside the point. You don't want to hurt me; I don't want to hurt you. Your struggling is completely unnecessary.  
Flippy answered with a glare, "Oh so struggling against you is futile, should I say?"  
"Yes." The short answer took Flippy aback. "What I have as a power has great potential to create accidents, hurt people if I'm not careful. In a way I can't let my guard down around anybody."  
"So underneath the good-guy façade, an inner darkness lurks, which could harm his dearest friends?"  
"No, I care about you." Splendid was losing the verbal fight, his feelings started to bubble, making him frustrated. Flippy smiled in a reproachful way. Before he could begin to speak however, Splendid leant close, stopping the youth from saying anything as his mouth tensed and his eyes widened.  
"What I worry about is whether or not you are scared of me." Splendid reached out with his hands and held Flippy's wrists back. "No question; I am stronger. But would you be around someone like me?"  
Flippy's eyes scrunched and he looked up at his friend with hooded eyes, "I should ask you the same question. “  
They stared defiantly at each other for a silent moment before Splendid smiled. He got up to his feet and helped the other up as well. Flippy took a step before his ankle gave away and he hissed in pain. Splendid promptly hoisted Flippy into his arms bridal style, ignoring the angry struggle from the former. He lifted off of the ground and the violent struggle became a death grip as Flippy glanced down in distress at the snow covered soil.  
"Flippy." Splendid stared ahead, trying to find the right words.  
Flippy glanced at him. Yet he turned his head quickly, realizing that their heads were too close for comfort. "What is it."  
"You're ah... Well-. Uh..." Splendid face turned red. He furrowed his brows as he attempted to think of the right words. The wind brushed is blue hair back as they ascended the hill Flippy had tumbled down. Flippy didn't want to look at him again, but he felt his inner turmoil chill and his defiantness ceased.  
He tilted his head around to stare at his friend to see him stare back. The redness of his face caught Flippy off guard and he raised his eyebrows as he glanced at him. "What is it?"  
"I just wanted to say that, uh, the sky is pretty neat looking." Flippy glanced upwards, acknowledging the night sky.  
The rest of the flight was in silence.  
Splendid dropped to his feet before the doors leading into the building but he didn't drop Flippy yet. Switching the weight of his friend over his shoulder, he opened the door. Closing the door behind them, Flippy began to struggle once again.  
"Okay, okay, you can let me down, now. I said put me down, Splendid." Flippy's agitated voice didn't bother Splendid as he hoisted his friend back into the bridal style, except his one arm was clasped dangerously near Flippy's rear. The green haired boy's face turned a deep shade of red, and he avoided his friend's eyes. They came back to their room, entering with a gentle push, the door clasping softly shut behind them. Flippy continued to voice his anger however he whispered his surprise when he was laid, slightly urgently, onto Splendid's bed.  
"I think it would be better if I keep you close, in case something happens, hm?" Flippy stared back up at Splendid. The darkness casting a shadow over his faces features. Covering themselves in the blankets Splendid brought Flippy close, chest against chest. Flippy's breath caught on Splendid's throat.  
Splendid hands rested near Flippy's waist while the other curled around his head. Flippy didn't press away from him; he knew he wouldn't be able to. He allowed himself to relax his muscles and lean slightly against the pillow, cheek barely touching Splendid's shoulder. He mentally shook off a thought that made his face blush, telling himself that Splendid and him were just good friends, something Flippy could immediately believed.  
A friendship like thus he's never experienced, but the notions of trust and loyalty as well as a love in the sense of caring made him thankful. In the back of Flippy's mind a whimpering voice nagged, telling him that the hurt he'd feel once Splendid wouldn't want to be friends anymore would be all the more deeper. He shook himself mentally. Turning his head slightly upward he eyed Splendid's face. Already asleep, calm breath expelled in rhythmic intervals. His lips momentarily burnt with an unidentifiable sensation, Flippy sighed and propped his head against the others body.


	6. True Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things simmer down, and become real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I'm so sorry I took so long ending this fanfiction. I hope this last chapter is good enough for an ending. Thank you for all the kudos and comments, I appreciate them a lot!

Things quickly sobered in the morning. Splendid, upon waking, realized Flippy’s ankle must be broken; while the cut on his own arm was gone. It was obvious that the boy had to get medical attention, yet they were hesitant at first. It was miraculous that their companionship during the last evening went unnoticed, yet it was due to this outing that the teacher overlooking the trip deemed Flippy too hurt to stay. After bringing the hesitant green-haired boy to the teacher, another helicopter was called- and Flippy frisked away, Splendid heavily scolded for not bringing him sooner. Yet while the teacher scolded him, they gave a hearty sigh.   
“Thankfully it was you who was with him. Perhaps it would be best for you two to be by each other’s sides.”   
Splendid felt the notion was out of place. He spent the rest of the day pondering over that remark. It was not like he had much else to focus his mind on.

The last few days in the mountains passed by peacefully. As peacefully as it could go with the whirlpool swirling within Splendid’s mind.  
Flippy was kept at a distance from everything back in town- he lived farther away and he wasn't allowed to constantly be in one place without a certain amount of precaution. Whatever force lay in the green-haired boy needed to be refrained, that’s why he and Splendid lived close to each other- why he got put into this school and also why he was allowed to come on the trip. Yet Splendid felt that Flippy wasn’t his equal at all. Flippy was indeed stronger than most of the others, yet he was still just a human. Even the whole other-personality spiel, if he could call that- could easily be dealt with, although Splendid’s only experience was not enough for him to be sure of this. He continued mulling things over, feeling the loss of Flippy’s presence to be depressing.

It came out of nowhere, when one of the last days of the trip, Giggles approached him in the bedroom, alone. He hadn’t expected her to come near him until he apologized, but it seemed something had urged the pink-haired girl on.  
She regarded him with serious eyes. It seemed she managed to get the room they shared isolated; it was quiet and it didn’t seem like anyone would be coming in any time soon.  
Splendid thought the silence between them meant he was to speak; but as he tried to mutter his regrets, she shushed him.  
“I'm not here to try and get you to like me,” she gave a small court smile, “But I think you might need to know something important.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You like Flippy, don’t you?”  
Shocked, Splendid blinked, his face heating up.

The only emotion he could read from her face was a sort of calm cheeriness. It seemed the reaction he gave her only solidified her resolution, and she nodded to herself.  
“It’s kind of obvious. No one talks about it openly, but you must admit it’s weird.”  
Something fell through Splendid’s throat and down into the pit of his stomach. Her words didn’t harbor malice, but the wording made him twitch with unease. If his affection for the other was so obvious, why had no one confronted him about it? Especially since they deemed it weird, they must have something to say. But Splendid shook these thoughts away. They didn’t matter. He firstly had to set things right.  
“I’m sorry about the way I rejected you,” he spoke softly, eyeing the ground before her feet, “It’s true I might feel something for Flippy, but please don’t interpret this as a mean-spirited act.”

Giggles smirked, a shadow of sadness momentarily flashing through her low lidded eyes. She wasn’t petty, she was okay with his feelings . At least she believed to be so. Instead, she wanted to do the right thing as well. Set things right.  
“I support you, so don’t go on thinking I’ll murder both of you,.” She laughed.  
“If things don’t end up well between you two,” she turned slowly on her heels, making her way out of the room, “You can always talk to me.”  
The door closed softly behind her.

…

It seemed like eons until the trip was finally over and it was time to pack and leave for home. Splendid couldn’t wait until he had his own breakfasts, in the warmth and quietude of his own house. And of course he would get the chance to speak to his friend. Hopefully he could word what he felt for him as well as smooth things over. While Flippy wasn’t facing the same things he was, he was still important to the soon-to-be-superhero.

While the troupe of kids coming down the mountain labored with their luggage and the drive, Flippy himself lounged in his house, thinking to himself as the wind chimes outside softly thudded against the wall. The green haired boy knew full-well that his condition would only grow worse with time, and that at some point the pills he took wouldn’t have effect. Any loud noise could set him off, any sort of feeling of danger and he’d spring back with sheer violence. But through these dark thoughts that had resurfaced and started to drag him down once more came a bright light.  
Flippy thought of Splendid, of how he had caressed and held him. He was his friend, truly, he even managed to stop Flippy from hurting people. But of course Flippy had managed to hurt Splendid instead.  
A sigh escaped the boy, and he felt more and more small in his own home.  
He wanted his friend to come back to him. He couldn’t hurt him now, after all he had a large cast clamped around his ankle and leg, but he so wished to just let his friend’s smile wash away the shadows his thoughts were casting upon his soul.  
The sun was slowly setting outside, and Flippy’s mind was once again on a one-way track into darkened memories.

…

It was nearly midnight when something loud knocked on the front door. It could have been around midnight, but Flippy wasn’t sure. For the most part, his skin had practically fallen off his body, and it took enough willpower to let his breathing calm down. Having a cast made him feel so much more vulnerable. The boy waited in the darkness of his own room, his eyes wide and his mind clear.  
A knock on the window made Flippy yell out, but before he could grasp for the nearest weapon-like object, he recognized the face outside the glass. Of course. Who else would come knocking on the second floor window.

Struggling to get up, Flippy threw the bedcovers away and trudged slowly towards the window in his pyjamas. Opening the latch, he opened the entrance and Splendid came swooping inside.  
Splendid was a warm and thick jacket, like he’d just arrived at home and hadn’t had time to change or unpack. Flippy closed the window behind him and walked back to his bed to sit down, his friend watching him broodingly.

There were many things both wanted to say, this being an awkward precipice from which things had to be said. It seemed Splendid mustered the courage first, as he settled down from the air and onto the ground, walking over to the bed and sitting next to Flippy. Yet before he could speak, the green haired boy raised a finger and lightly pressed it against his friend’s lips.  
“I’m glad you came by,” Flippy’s voice seemed quiet with both of their fastened heartbeats, “I’ve wanted to ask you a few things.”  
Splendid grasped the hand that was near his face in his palm, bringing it closer to his chest as he leaned closer towards the other. Flippy’s face flushed as his skin crawled with how close they were sitting. He looked away, flustered, but Splendid quickly and gently grabbed his chin and aligned their eyes.  
Both swam for a short moment in each others eyes, they breaths dancing over each other lips as time seemed to stop. Their faces were hot, their stomachs queasy and their minds hazy.

Splendid’s thoughts were racing, he had wanted to talk about things first, but with the way they were sitting, he had to get this feeling out of his chest first.  
“Ask me anything,” he whispered lowly, one arm reaching out to mildly hold onto his friend’s waist, “But I can’t promise to keep on track with the conversation.”

Flippy was only able to sigh Splendid’s name before the soon-to-be-superhero pressed forwards and their lips met.  
Any thoughts of the fight, of the hurt and the sadness melted away as their lips brushed together and Splendid pushed further and inserted his tongue into the other’s mouth.  
Their teeth painfully met, and they separated shortly to breathe and chuckle.  
Another moment was shared between them, before Flippy pulled at Splendid’s collar and brought them together once more. Their breath mixed, and the soon-to-be-superhero’s hands trailed from the others waist towards their chest, the fingers focusing on unbuttoning their top.

Both of the boys jumped at the sound of Splendid’s phone ringing. They blinked shortly at each other, before Splendid realized and cursed as he pulled the phone out of his pocket. The caller ID told him it was Lifty, but what reason he had to call him at this time was unbeknownst to him.  
Accepting the call, he hissed into the phone, “What can I do for you at midnight, pal?”  
“Splendid, yo, you have to get Flippy on the phone.”  
Splendid’s eyebrows raised as he responded with a touch of anger, “Why?”  
“C’mon, I know you’re with him now. We’re at the “after-trip-party”! Flaky’s here and you need to get Flippy over here prompto.”  
The green-haired boy leaned closer, being able to hear what’s being said on the phone.  
“Dude, he hasn’t answered my calls, are you holding out on him?”  
Lifty seemed to be getting a tad annoyed, but before Splendid could retort, Flippy clasped the phone in his hands and ended the call.  
The blue haired boy looked surprised at his friend, “Why?”  
It was all he muster to say, as his insides painfully contracted in anxiousness.  
Flippy didn’t smile this time, as he laid the phone away and settled his hands atop his friend’s shoulders: “There’s no need to hold out. You’ve already given me your message clearly.”  
Splendid grasped the hands, leaning closer, desperate, “I-I want to give us a chance. I want to be more than just a friend.”  
The other couldn’t help shying away from Splendid’s eyes, blush rising as they nodded in response.  
“It definitely wouldn’t hurt to try...”


End file.
